


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 20

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 20 was "Dirty Talk" - Lup talks Barry through one of his inhibitions... and then Barry does the talking...





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 20

They’d only been together a few months, really. Okay, decades of knowing one another, sure. But when it came to the behind closed doors kind of knowing? It was all new.

There weren’t  _surprises_  exactly. Barry found out that Lup was just as beautiful as he imagined - more so really, when she was real and looking at him with love and lust and laughter and all the things that made Lup  _Lup_  brimming in her eyes and aimed at him. Lup learned that Barry was just as giving and patient and dedicated as he was in other areas. Barry experienced Lup’s bluntness and sincerity, the way she wanted everything all at once. Lup saw how Barry trusted her even when he doubted himself.

And it was good. It was so good between them. Decades of pining hadn’t set them up for disappointment at all. By the time they were in each other’s arms they’d learned how to make space for each other, how to belong to each other and still to themselves.

If there was one area in need of work it was Barry’s inhibitions. When it came to  _doing_  he was enthusiastic and committed. He did nothing by half measures. But speaking it was another matter altogether.

“What is it, babe?” she asked. “You know I love it, right? Know I love  _you?”_

They were sitting on the bed facing each other. Barry’s back was to the wall, hands crossed on a pillow in his lap. He was barefoot, wearing his jeans, and his white shirt was unbuttoned but still on. Lup had been trying to divest him of the shirt when the conversation turned to dirty talk. She’d shed most of her clothes before making it to the bed. All she wore now was a pair of plaid drawstring boxers she’d stolen from Barry to wear after her shower. They were cinched tight and tied in a loose bow. The material was worn soft and thin and she rubbed her fingers over one fraying hem as she listened.

“I, yeah, I do. I know, Lup. I just… It feels ridiculous, just… It’s laughable someone like me saying those things and then, just, saying them to you?” He looked down at his hands.

Lup scooted closer, taking one of his hands in both of hers. “That’s the part I don’t really understand, bear. You’re… you are the one I want to be with, the one I want to kiss and touch and  _fuck._  What about that is ridiculous?”

He looked from his hand up to her face and she was surprised at the pained expression. “Come on, Lup. You’re… you’re  _you._ ” He aimed his free hand at himself with the kind of loose, disgusted gesture of someone pointing out something horrible that needed to be disposed of. “I’m me.” He shrugged as if the implications were obvious and his gaze dropped back to the pillow in his lap.

“No. Mmmm mmm,” Lup said, rising to her knees. “That’s bullshit.” She put both hands on his cheeks and raised his head to look at her. “Barry J Bluejeans…” she bit off the rest of the sentence in frustration. When she spoke again her tone was soft but insistent. “I love you. Everyone on this crew trusts you with their life. You are brilliant and powerful and handsome and…”

“Come on, Lup, that’s just not true.” His eyes slid to the side.

Lup dropped her hands to her sides. “Are you saying I’m lying?”

“I’m… I’m saying you’re being nice.”

“Because I said you’re handsome?”

He didn’t answer.

“Barry? Can you look at me?”

His eyes pulled back to hers.

“I wake up in your arms and you’re snoring and I want to kiss you. You work too long in the lab and you have circles under your eyes and your hair is sticking up because you’ve been running your hands through it, frustrated, trying to figure something out and I want to pull you into bed and wrap my arms around you. You wear those bluejeans and I want to rip them off of you and jump your bones. Barry? I look at you and I want to fuck you. Constantly.”

She sat back on her heels and took his hand in hers again. “It’s not just because I love you or because you’re kind and smart and you work so hard and never give up. It’s because I love your face and your body and every godsdamn thing about you.”

He blinked, blinked again and again, but he didn’t drop his gaze. “The only thing I don’t like?” she continued. “Is that you can even question that.”

“I… I don’t question that you feel that way about me,” he said softly. “But… I…” he shrugged again. “I don’t know how to explain it, Lup.”

“Okay. Okay, then, how about this? Fake it til you make it. You put your mind to a thing and you do it, every damn time. So can you try with this? If you didn’t like it, that would be one thing. But this is… this is something different. Can you trust me?”

There was no hesitation. “Yeah. Yeah, Lup, I can trust you.”

“Try it for me. Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you want to do.”

“I… uh, I want to fuck you.”

She smiled. “Good start, go on.”

“Um, I…”

“Think of something specific that you like,” she suggested.

He closed his eyes. “I like the way you bite your lip when, uh, when I push into you.”

“Yeah?” she asked, delighted. “I didn’t know I did that.”

“Yeah, you… If I’ve been teasing you? When I finally, uh, enter you… You always look at me and you bite down on your lip until I’m all the way in.”

“See? I love hearing this!” Lup pulled his hand up to cup her breast. He immediately began gently kneading her, his thumb brushing over her nipple. “Tell me more?” she asked.

“Um, well, I… I love using my mouth on you.”

“What do you like about that?”

“I like tasting you, licking you, hearing you when I do.”

Lup closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, pushing into his touch. She hummed an appreciative noise then took a deep breath. “That’s… tell me more, babe. Please?”

Barry moved his other hand to her leg and trailed his fingers up her thigh and under the edge of the shorts. She moved her legs apart as he brushed his fingers in little swirls on her skin. “I like how you always want more,” he said, then paused as he leaned forward to kiss her temple. He dragged his lips along her eyebrow and down the side of her face, stopping to kiss her skin like he was marking a constellation on her.

“I do, bear,” she agreed. “I always want more of you.”

The hand on her breast moved to her waist as he leaned further, trailing his mouth further down to her neck. He mouthed at her skin, sliding his tongue and lightly scraping teeth on her in brief bursts of sensation. She leaned into the touch, angling her head to give him access.

“You taste so good,” he told her. “I want to use my mouth on you until you can’t stop coming, feel you shaking under me.”

She only managed wordless sounds of agreement. Her hands went to his shoulders, clutching him to hold herself steady.

“I want to feel you around me, hot and slick and ready.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” she agreed, “I want you to, want you to fuck me while you chant my name. I love the way you say my name when you come.”

“I do?” he asked.

“Yeah, you say it over and over and then when you come you draw it out and…” she sighed. “I fucking love hearing you do that.”

“Maybe we should get the rest of these clothes off,” he suggested.

“That’s the best fucking idea. And babe?”

“Yeah?”

“You did so good. I want to hear that more, okay?”

He blushed but nodded.

“You didn’t even realize after a while, did you?”

“No, I was too busy thinking of you.”


End file.
